Sleeping Beauty
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: Allison Iraheta loves to sleep late, but the rest of the Idols are sick of it. Megan Joy has a plan to put it to a stop. The question is, will it work? Complete.
1. I've got a Plan

**Hihi,**

**I got another tweet inspired story!! This tweet was by the one and only Allison, but it was from like, 3 weeks ago. I started the story then, and just finished it. I know, it took forever. But I just had no time. So here it is!!!! The inspiration was the tweet when Allison woke up around 2:30 pm........**

_Sleeping Beauty_

"Now, I want to re-introduce to you, my girl, Miss Allison Iraheta!!" Adam yelled.

Allison smiled, and walked out onstage. "Slow ride, take it easy," she sang, walking towards Adam.

She loved this part of the show, where she got a whole three minutes alone with her best friend. Alone time, just time to rock out, and do whatever they wanted, in terms of choreography. It was fun. But before she knew it, their song was over. As Allison sang the last note and looked into Adam's eyes, she totally forgot they were on a stage in front of a thousand or so screaming fans. And then it was over. Adam pulled Allison into a hug like he always did after Slow Ride. Then to Allison's surprise, he leaned in and kissed her.

***

Allison's eyes flew open. A pair of big eyes were right in her face. But instead of Adam's striking hawaiian blue eyes, this pair was brown. It was her dog, licking her smack on the mouth.

"Ugh!!" Allison screeched, pushing her away. "Feline!!"

Her dog hopped off the bed and trotted out of the room. Allison groaned and sat up, the memory of her dream flooding back to her. It had seemed so real. Glancing at the clock on her night table, she was surprised to see it was 2:30 pm. She had slept almost the whole day.

Allison's older sister Sarah walked by her room. "Hey, you're up," Sarah called to Allison.

"Yeah, I guess so." Allison got up from her bed.

"A little later than usual huh? You usually sleep until 1 or so," Sarah commented.

"Yeah. The tour really took it's toll, I guess," Allison said.

Before Sarah could answer, the phone in Allison's room rang. After a few seconds of searching, Allison located the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Finally! You haven't been picking up all morning!" Megan exclaimed from the other end.

"I've been sleeping," Allison replied, switching the phone to her other ear.

"Still? Allison, even I'm not sleeping in past 10 am," Megan scolded.

"Hey, I'm still a teen. We love to sleep! And anyways, why is it such a problem if I sleep in late?" Allison asked defensively.

"We're all busy by the time you wake up, Allison. We never talk to you anymore," Megan told her.

Allison was about to answer, but her mother called her from downstairs. "Listen Meg, I gotta go. I love you, girl." Allison hung up.

***

Megan heard the click on the other end of the line, and sighed. She called Kris.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude."

"Hey, Megan! How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. Although it's getting annoying how late Allison's been sleeping recently," Megan told him.

"Yeah, I can never talk to her anymore," Kris agreed.

Megan suddenly gasped. "I have an idea!" she told Kris.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

But Megan wasn't about to spill just yet. "Kris, get Adam and Matt and call me back. I'll get Lil and Anoop. This will be one conference call we all won't forget!" Megan hung up.

Kris shrugged, then called Adam.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said when Adam answered.

"Nothing, really," Adam replied.

"Listen, Megan wants us to conference call her. She needs to talk to all of us together."

"Okay, I can do that," Adam said, curious.

"Oh, she wanted us to get Matt, too," Kris remembered.

"I'm on it," Adam said, and three way dialed Matt. "Hey man, it's Adam," he said when Matt answered.

"And Kris," Kris added.

"Listen, Megan needs to talk to all of us now. That okay?" Adam asked.

"Fine by me," Matt said. "Let's do it."

Within a minute, the three were connected to Megan, who had called Lil and Anoop as well. The five Idols were all anxious to know why they were on a conference call, anyways.

"Megan has an idea," Kris announced.

"Idea for what?" Anoop asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Adam added.

"So I talked to Allison this morning," Megan told them.

All the Idols began to exclaim about their friend.

"Allison!"

"How is she?"

"Aww, I miss the little spitfire!"

"Okay, people!" Megan brought them all back down to earth. "Allison is doing great, but this is exactly my point, guys. You're all asking about how she is, because you haven't talked to her in forever! Why? Because she's been sleeping in so late that we can't reach her before we have to fulfill our lives!"

"You make a great point, Meg," Matt cut in. "But what can we do about it?"

"Remember," Megan told them. "I have a plan to stop this."

"So what is it?" Lil persisted.

"The next time Allison sleeps so late, let's all pretend that she slept through an entire day. Then we all pretend that some crazy things happened while she was asleep, and she won't ever sleep late again!" Megan finished.

The line was quiet for a minute as the others thought it over.

"It could work," Anoop said. "But what would be so awful that it would scare Allison out of sleeping late?"

"Well, I have an idea in that category," Matt piped up.

"What??" all the others asked.

Matt paused for dramatic effect. "Kradam," he said.

"Is that scary enough?" Megan asked.

"It scares me," Matt said simply.

"Hey!" Adam and Kris said defensively.

"Whatever, it's not real anyways," Lil said dismissively.

"So, are you two up for it?" Megan asked Kris and Adam.

"Sure," Adam said in a flirty voice.

"Uhh......." Kris wavered, then cracked. "Okay."

"Great. So, we have Kradam. What else would scare her?" Megan asked.

**Stay tuned!!!**


	2. Phase 1 and 2

**Haaiii. Basically, since this story took me so long to finish, the rest of it is absolutely horrible, in my opinion. Feel free to read the rest of it, which I will post, but it's pretty bad. Just a warning.**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone thought about it.

"I've got it! How about we tell her that her family has adopted Danny as her older brother?" Anoop suggested.

"That's a great idea! Who wants Danny to be their older brother?" Adam said.

"Okay, that works. We should probably have one more scare, just to send her over the edge," Lil said.

"I can tell her I'm moving," Megan suggested.

"Great. Why don't we start tomorrow?" Kris asked.

"Okay. You two call Allison and 'break the news', okay?" Megan told them.

"Okay. Bye, baby," Adam joked to Kris.

All the Idols hung up.

***

The next morning, Adam called Allison. She didn't pick up. Adam waited a few hours, until it was around 11:30 am. Then he called Kris.

"Let's go, dude. She should be up by now."

The two met near Allison's house, and Adam called her again. This time, she picked up.

"Hey, Allie. Kris and I are in the neighborhood and miss you lots. Wanna meet up?" he asked her.

"Sure! I'll see you guys in a few," she said.

After a few minutes, Kris and Adam met Allison at her house.

"Hey Spitfire, good to see you!" Kris told her, giving her a hug.

"You're finally awake! I was getting worried about you!" Adam told her.

Allison laughed. "What do you mean?"

Kris and Adam pretended to act shocked.

"My god, Allison. No one told you?" Adam asked her.

"No, nobody did," Allison replied, concerned.

"Oh," Kris nodded. "Allison, you slept through a whole day!"

Allison's jaw dropped. "I did?"

"You did! And boy, did you miss a lot!" Adam said.

"Like what?" Allison was curious.

"Well, for starters," Adam pulled Kris close. "We're going out!"

Allison was silent for a second. "You two?" she said finally.

"Yeah!" Kris said, with all the fake excitement he could muster.

Allison was still in shock. "But.....but.....why?" she managed to get out finally.

Adam shrugged. "We're not really sure, either."

"Yeah. And you're so persuasive, you probably could have talked us out of it yesterday. But you were too busy sleeping the whole day......" Kris trailed off.

"I can't believe it," Allison said. "I never thought it would happen......"

Adam sighed. "Well, you were sleeping the whole day, instead."

Allison couldn't bear to see her secret crush dating someone else right in front of her face. But she forced a smile because Adam seemed happy.

"Well, I guess if you guys are happy, I can live with you going out," she managed.

Kris smiled. "Great to hear, Allie-Kat," he told her.

The two headed out, leaving a still stunned Allison in the doorway.

***

Once in the car, Kris leaned as far away from Adam as possible.

"What??" Adam asked. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Was it??"

Kris sighed in exasperation. "You need to work on self control, Lambert."

Adam chuckled. "We'll see....."

***

Shaking her head, Allison turned and walked back into the house. She sat down on the couch.

_Kris and Adam???_ she thought incredulously. _Really??_

Sarah interrupted her thoughts by walking into the room. "Allison!!"

Startled, Allison jumped. "What?" she asked, irritated.

"I have news!" Sarah told her.

(Megan had let Sarah in on the plan, and she was put in charge of tricking Allison the second time.)

"What news?" Allison asked impatiently. She was in no mood to be put in suspense.

"Well, you know how you always used to keep saying that you wanted an older brother?" Sarah asked.

Allison looked up at her skeptically. "No, that was you, Sarah. Remember?"

Sarah dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Whatever. The point is, we've got one now!"

Allison grew interested. "Really? Who?"

"Well, he's really nice. The same age as me, so not that much older than you, Allie. And the best part is, you already know him!" Sarah said.

Allison jumped out of her chair. "Who is he??" she demanded.

Sarah broke into a huge smile. "Danny!" she cheered.

For the second time in the same hour, Allison's jaw dropped. "WHAAT?" she screeched. Danny was the last person on Earth she wanted to be a part of her family. "When did this happen?" she asked, biting her lip.

Sarah shrugged innocently. "Just yesterday, when you slept through the whole day," she replied. "We would have asked your opinion, otherwise....."

Allison sank back down on the couch and closed her eyes. How could her life have taken such a turn downhill in so little time? When she opened her eyes again, Sarah was gone. Allison trudged upstairs.

***  
Meanwhile, Megan had gotten all the Idols together on the phone. "Okay, I just got word from Sarah that she dropped the bomb. So, now I'm gonna tell Allison the last tragic thing. Then we can all tell her the truth once she cracks. You guys have to stay quiet on the line when she answers, though. Don't say anything until she breaks down. Okay?"

Everyone agreed, and Megan called Allison.

***

Once in her room, Allison sat down on her bed. The silence was shattered by the phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Allie!" It was Megan.

"Oh, hi Meg," Allison answered. "You wouldn't believe how awful my day is going. Adam and Kris are going out, and Danny's gonna be living in my house!!" she exclaimed, almost hysterical.

Megan pretended to be shocked. "Oh, Allison, that's horrible!"

"You're telling me," Allison said dejectedly. "Especially the whole Kradam thing. You know I like Adam."

Kris had to cover the phone so Allison wouldn't hear him laughing. She liked Adam? No way! Kris wondered what Adam's initial reaction was. But Megan spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Allie."

"Yeah, me too. But you're my best friend, and you deserved to know anyways," Allison told her.

Megan took a deep breath. "Well, since you're my best friend you deserve to know my news, too."

"What??" Allison asked.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about the wait!! I would have posted the final chapter by now, but my friend took the notebook I had written it in. (I usually do them all by hand first.) The notebook has my other previous short stories in it too, and she wanted to read them all. (She loves Adam, hahahah.) And she hasn't given it back yet. So I can't post Sleeping Beauty.**

**So I just wanted to say thanks for being so patient, and I'll post the last chapter as soon as I get the notebook back. I wasn't gonna leave you all hanging!!!**

**- xxJonasIsLifexx**


	4. Phase 3, complete

**All right!! I had to chase my friend halfway around the school, but I got the notebook back because for some strange reason you all love this story that I don't think is good at all. But I'll finish the final chapter because I love you all so much. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"It can't be as bad as what I've gone through today, don't worry," Allison said, depressed.

"Allison, I'm moving," Megan said finally. She was thankful that Allison couldn't see her smile from behind the phone.

"You're WHAT??" Allison practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I have to move so I can raise Ryder better. It's for his own good! Vermont will be so much better a place for him to grow up than here in Utah," Megan tried to explain.

Allison was in tears by now. She had gone through too much that day, and had finally snapped. "No Megan, you can't move. Why?"

"Well, the final decision took place yesterday, while you were sleeping. Nobody seemed to really want me to stay, so I closed the deal."

"But I want you to stay!" Allison said hysterically through her tears. "Please, Megan. Stay here! I promise I'll never sleep in late again if you just stay here. I'll never ever ever sleep in late again! Megan, please!!!"

Megan waited a second, then began to laugh. The others caught on.

"Well, it took you long enough," Anoop teased.

Allison wiped away her tears. "What?? Anoop, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, it's not just Anoop," Matt cut in. "It's all of us!!"

"What are you all doing on the phone line!?!?!?" Allison asked, confused and a little angry.

"Waiting for you to crack and promise never to sleep in late again," Adam told her.

Allison gasped, realizing that he must have heard her admit to her crush on him. Not that it wasn't obvious, anyways.

_Who cares?_ she thought. _My life is ruined, anyways. _"Well, why does it matter if I promise never to sleep in late again? My life is still miserable now."

Megan laughed. "Because Allison, none of those awful things that happened are true!"

Allison was stunned. "W-what??"

"We were all so sick of you sleeping so late, Allie," Kris started. "We never got to see you anymore!"

"So we did something about it. Scaring you out of it seemed to work," Matt continued.

Allison still couldn't believe it. "Wait. So you're not moving, Megan?"

Megan laughed again. "No, Allie. I'm not."

Allison screamed.

"None of those other things are true too, baby," Lil told her.

Allison was so happy, but still a little mad. "You guys are so mean!" she accused them. Then she smiled. "But it worked. I don't ever want to sleep in late. Ever again."

All the other Idols cheered as Allison laughed. "I love you guys," she said.

"We love you too, Allison," Adam told her. Allison hung up.

The line was quiet for a second. Then Kris said, "you think we should have told her she didn't really sleep though a whole day?"

It was quiet again for a second.

"Nahh," Adam said.

All the Idols said goodbye and hung up.

**THE END**

**So, did you like it?? Lemme know.**

**By the way, anyone else besides me hear that Adam and Drake broke up!!!! Lemme hear ya scream!!! No offense to anyone who thought they were cute, but I'm a die hard Adison fan. And called Adam a bachelor is super sexy. **

**And continuing with our current events column (that's what I'm gonna call it now, since I usually update you guys on stuff), anyone hear Adam's debut single For Your Entertainment?? I liked it, although it's hard to tell it's him singing until the end, when those notes come out. (You know what I mean.) Anyways, it took a few times for me to warm up to it, but it's a pretty good track. And the single cover is so cute, much better than the album cover in my opinion. Which cover do you guys like better??**


End file.
